C'est La Vie
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After a year in Paris, Neal has everything he wants: a good job and a family of his own. But when Peter visits, his life unravels as more people find out he's alive. He comes to find that he has more family than he thought. Will he ever get past the life of a con artist?
1. Victor Moreau

**Whoo! My second White Collar solo fic (non-crossover)! Now…a few things. I can't decide if I want Neal to be with an OC or with Sara, so I'm going to have him be with an OC first to test the waters. Also, this story's gonna be LOOOONNNGGG! The third thing is that Neal will eventually return to New York, and his family life explodes for lack of a better term. Let me know if it's too contrived or cheesy.**

**Also, I do not know French very well, so, most of the French phrases come from Google Translate.**

**I do not own White Collar. It belongs (belonged?) to USA Network.**

The sun shone through the windows onto a sleeping couple in bed. The Eiffel Tower was barely visible outside the large window. The man stretched, muffled a yawn, and carefully got out of bed without waking the woman up. Quietly, he pulled on some sweats and a wife beater, and headed to the living room. He put a record on a record player on a side table. As the French dub of Petula Clark's "Downtown" started playing, the man looked into the mirror hanging over the side table. A year ago, he would have looked tired, slightly depressed, and anxious. Today, however, he looked content, well-rested, and happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. He smiled, bobbed his head to the music, and danced into the kitchen to make breakfast. He prepared blueberry pancakes, bacon, croissants, and orange juice and set them on the table.

"You made breakfast?"

The man looked up to see the woman leaning against the doorway, arms folded, and smiling in surprise. He chuckled and smiled. "You're surprised?"

"A little." The woman shrugged, walked up to him, and put her arms around his neck. "But, I figured you would want to celebrate the one-year anniversary of your arrival in Paris."

"You know me too well, Juliet." The man chuckled and kissed her. He then moved away to feel her stomach. "How's Victor Jr doing?"

Juliet chuckled and put her hands over his. "Now, Monsieur Moreau, you do know it's a girl, right?"

"Ohhh, come on. We both know it's a boy." Victor teased. "Let's eat."

Juliet sat down. "Mm. This looks good."

"Hey, only the best for my girlfriend and unborn son." Victor smiled. Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Or daughter. That's fine, too."

"I can't believe we're going to be parents in six months!" Juliet squealed. "This is all happening so fast."

Victor was about to respond when he received a text message. He read it, then put his phone back on the table. "Sorry. That was work."

"You know, if it's another girl, you can just say so." Juliet half-teased.

"I can only wrap my mind around one woman at a time." Victor replied. "But I appreciate the permission."

They chuckled. "So, how go the security upgrades at the Louvre?"

"Couldn't be better. I should be running that place by next year." Victor half-joked.

Juliet laughed. "Well, we would be making more money to provide for little Philippe or Jocelyn. I can't decide."

"Well, we have six months."

XXX

"We set up motion sensor alarms in every doorway in this museum." Andre DuPres, the Louvre Museum manager said to the board in French. "Thanks to our new security consultant, Victor Moreau, we were able to implement security cameras throughout the campus. The Louvre is now the most guarded museum in all of France." Andre smiled and gestured to Victor, who smiled and nodded at the applause he was given. Andre continued. "And that is why…" He pulled out a badge. "We have decided to make him our new head of security."

Victor was surprised. "Really? Oh, no, surely there isn't someone with more experience who earned it?"

"Oh, no, no, no, my friend. There is no one who deserves it more." Andre assured him.

Victor stood up to accept the badge and to shake Andre's hand. "Well, then I'm honored. I promise, I won't let you down."

XXX

"Head of security? That's quite an accomplishment in just under a year."

It was now night time. Victor and Juliet sat on a blanket at the Champ de Mars park by the Eiffel Tower. Since that day was Bastille Day, fireworks are to be exploded in the sky. Many people were crowded on the lawn of the park on picnic blankets. Victor smiled.

"I guess I'm just that awesome." He grinned.

Juliet giggled. "You are." She wrapped her arm around his torso and lay her head against his chest. She sighed contently. "This night is already perfect."

"Hmmmm. I don't know." Victor said, tilting his head to the side. "I feel there's something missing."

"Really? What?" Juliet asked. She followed his gaze to the sky. Fireworks started going off. After a few minutes, the words "Juliet, will you marry me" appeared in the sky. Juliet gasped and stood up. "Is that…_por moi_?" She turned to see her boyfriend holding open a small box with a ring in it.

"Juliet…you see me for who I am." Victor said. "You don't judge me, you don't ask about my past. We trust each other completely, and that's the most important thing in the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you….and our child."

Juliet swallowed down a lump of emotion in her throat. "_Oui. Oui,_ I will marry you!" She laughed in happiness and hugged and kissed Victor as everyone around them cheered.

'_Oh, I could stay like this forever.'_ Victor thought.

However, there was one little thing he forgot to count on.

XXX

The next day was Victor's first official day as Head of Security. After setting up his office, he got a call to meet the assistant manager of the Louvre in the main lobby. As he walked down the stairs, he slowed down in shock as he recognized an old friend of his.

The assistant Manager Jean Aubert turned to him. "Ah, there he is. Monsieur Moreau, this is FBI agent Peter Burke. He has information about a possible threat to the museaum."

Victor put on a smile. "Nice to meet you, Agent Burke. Why don't we take this up to my office? It's just upstairs."

Peter nodded and followed Victor. Once inside the office, Peter sighed. "I don't know whether or not to hug you or punch you."

Victor chuckled. "I'm sorry I worried everyone. But it was the only way to make sure you'd be safe from the Panthers."

Peter nodded. Then he smiled. "It's good to see you again, Neal."

**Tell me what you think! Or don't. Whatever. I'm still gonna update anyway. ;)**


	2. The Louvre

Neal and Peter hugged tight. Peter sighed. "I missed you so much."

"Aww. I missed you, too." Neal pulled away. "You do understand why I did it, right? To keep everyone safe?"

"You didn't have to fake your death." Peter raised an eyebrow.

Neal nodded. "Well, _mort pour moi est la prix de la liberte_."

"What- you never heard of Witness Protection? Or did you get sick of it while you were a kid?" Peter half-joked.

Neal chuckled. "I wanted to pull one last con."

"How long has Mozzie known?" Peter asked.

"Since the beginning." Neal admitted. "I wanted the Panthers to think I was dead. It would have been more believable if _everyone_ thought I was."

"Yeah. I finally understand." Peter nodded. "So, you're Head of Security, now?"

"Yeah. I never knew what I was capable of." Neal smirked.

"Spending almost a year in the Louvre and _not_ pulling a heist? Wow. Who knew?"

Neal chuckled. "Do Elizabeth and June know? That I'm alive?"

"Not yet." Peter admitted. "I told El, I've gone international on occasion."

"So you lied to her?" Neal asked aghast.

"I'll tell her eventually. We'll _both_ tell her." Peter insisted. "The Panthers are no longer a threat. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. We can go back to New York together."

Neal smiled. That was reassuring, but…he has a life and so does Peter. "Peter, go back home. Your life awaits. Go focus on your family in the States."

"I will, but-"

"I know. You mean well, but leave me be. I have a new life now, and I'm free." Neal replied. "_Le passé es passé_."

Peter winced slightly. "Actually, it's not."

"What do you mean it's not?"

"You don't seem to be informed." Peter noticed.

"What am I not informed about?"

"There really _is_ a threat to the museum…and we both know who the thief is." Peter went on.

"Who?"

"Alex." Peter said simply. "We've been tracking her, and we found evidence that she might steal the _Mona Lisa_ and sell it on the black market."

Neal exhaled sharply, threw his head back, and leaned against the desk. "When did you get this information?"

"Three days ago."

"Then she's already here." Neal turned around and picked up his phone. "Attention all units. We may have an intruder. Be alert for a woman with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes about five-seven. She may be after the _Mona Lisa_. Guard that painting with your life."

Peter was about to respond, when Andre knocked and walked in. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I was told there was a development?"

"Yes. Agent Burke just told me that a criminal fence from the US is planning on stealing the Mona Lisa and selling it on the black market." Neal replied. Andre looked horrified. "Don't worry- I put all the guards on high alert. Agent Burke also gave me a description of the thief, and I passed the information to the guards."

Andre sighed. "All right. I trust you can prevent a disaster."

"You definitely can." Neal smiled. His phone rang again, and he answered. "Yes? What?! … Are you serious? We thought- …" He sighed. "Okay, well, I'm glad you caught her. Bring her up to my office. I will call the police." He hung up.

"That was quick." Peter remarked.

"She wasn't after the _Mona Lisa_." Neal explained. "Either you were misinformed or she played us again." Neal froze when he realized what he said, then turned to Peter. "I-I mean she played _you_ again."

"What was she after, then?" Andre asked.

"Anne de Bretagne's chess set in the Richelieu Wing on the first floor." Neal replied. He called the police, then hung up. "Okay, the police will be here shortly."

Andre nodded. "I'll go greet them. I'm also supposed to be meeting with the head of Sterling Bosch to sign an alliance form."

"Wait, what?" Neal asked, before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, did I not tell you?" Andre asked, surprised. Neal shook his head. "Since the upgrades, we're corresponding with Sterling Bosch's London branch. Is that a problem?"

"No. I was just curious." Neal smiled. Andre nodded, then left. Neal turned to Peter. "Is Sara still heading up Sterling Bosch in London?"

"As far as I know, yes." Peter nodded. "I really think you should talk to her, Neal."

"Okay, I mean, I get that I need to tell her I'm alive, but I don't owe her anything." Neal shrugged.

"You know, she came to see me after your funeral." Peter replied. "She was devastated that you were dead. I think she was still in love with you."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Is that why she chose her career over me?"

"Oh, please. Like you would have let her choose you over her career." Peter rolled his eyes. He stopped short. "Would you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't. You're right." Neal chuckled. "But, anyway, that's ancient history."

Someone knocked and then opened the door. "Monsieur Moreau?"

"Come in." Neal nodded.

"Hello, boys." Alex greeted. She was then frog marched, sat down, and handcuffed to a chair.

Neal turned to the guards. "Thank you, gentlemen. Send the police up here when they arrive."

The guards nodded. "_Oui, monsieur_."

Alex chuckled. "Oh, Neal. This must be difficult for you."

"What?" Neal asked.

"Seeing an old friend get arrested while you're, well…under an assumed name." Alex answered.

Neal grinned. "No, actually, it's quite fun. Especially when said friend has screwed you over and got you arrested."

Alex scoffed. "Please. That was but another game of ours."

"Twice?" Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…I'll admit, my methods are a little harsh. So, how about this? You help me out, and I promise to keep your real identity a secret." Alex grinned. "Take it or leave it, Caffrey."

"You're a con artist. Who's going to believe you?" Peter jumped in.

Neal looked at him in surprise, then turned back to Alex. "I've made a pretty good life for myself around here. Have a good reputation. You, on the other hand…"

"You traitor!" Alex jumped up and lunged for Neal. Peter held down the chair, causing Alex to fall back. "Why don't we just test that theory, then, hmm? The police will be here any minute. Didn't you once say 'the only thing worse than a mole is a rat'? What the fudge happened to you, Caffrey?!"

"I opened my eyes and realized that the life…just isn't worth it." Neal shrugged. "As long as I'm a criminal, I will never be free."

"You never heard the term 'old habits die hard'?" Alex winked.

Neal was about to respond, when the door opened. Two policemen walked in. uncuffed Alex, then recuffed both hands behind her back. Alex glared at Neal. "Last chance."

Neal stood firm. "Take her away." The police left and shut the door behind him.

Peter walked around to face Neal. "Wow. For a second there, I thought…"

"Yeah, well, she'll just screw me over again whether or not I help her, so…" Neal shrugged.

"You really have changed for the better." Peter said. "I'm proud of you, Neal."

"Awww. Thanks." Neal smiled. "Oh, one other thing I forgot to tell you…" Neal picked up a photo of him and Juliet. "I'm getting married!"

Peter was surprised and happy. "What?! Oh, my God! That's amazing!"

"There's more." Neal replied. "She's pregnant."

Peter was even more shocked. "Wow! Congratulations, Neal! I can't believe this!" He hugged Neal again. "Less than one year, and you already have a family and a well-paying job!"

Neal laughed. "I know! It's everything I could ever hope for."

"I'm happy for you." Peter said, honestly. He sighed deeply. He really was happy for Neal. As hard as it was for Peter to accept, he's never coming back to New York. "What's her name?"

"Juliet Arens." Neal answered. "I know what you're thinking. I had Mozzie do a background check on her. Save for a few parking tickets, speeding tickets, and killing her dad in self-defense; she's clean."

Peter just blinked at him in disbelief. "Self-defense?"

"She didn't go into detail about that."

"Does she know who you are?" Peter asked.

"No, and hopefully, she'll never find out." Neal spoke firmly. "That part of my life is in the past, and it's going to stay there."

There was yet another knock on the door. Peter walked over and opened it. Sara came walking in. "Peter! What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Peter slowly turned to Neal and stepped aside.

Upon seeing Neal, Sara gasped quietly, and her purse fell to the floor. She was stunned, her voice was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't move.

"Hi, Sara." Neal greeted.


End file.
